Viewing of hierarchy trees on a display can become problematic as the number of levels being viewed increases. This can be more problematic if the levels of the hierarchy tree being viewed increases in a limited viewing area. Specifically, if a viewer desires to view many levels of the hierarchy tree, some of the levels may not be viewable. This can confuse the viewer's understanding of the nodes at the different levels of the hierarchy tree relative to other nodes at other levels in the tree.